Faith In Love
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Ash reflects on how his life has changed, since Dawn came into it. Three year anniversary fic. Fluffy Oneshot. :3 Pearlshipping. Songfic to Pierce The Veil's Kissing in Cars.


** Pokemon was like the definition of my childhood, other than Teen Titans. I used to be so obsessed with it. I remember asking every holiday for a new Pokemon game for my Game Boy. I would beg my mother to let me stay up late, every single night to watch the new Pokemon episode. (Back then it was the original ones, yah know, with Misty and Brock) **

** I remember my mother buying me a Pokemon Trainer's Guide for my birthday one year, when I was around eight years old. I went in my backyard and spent all day looking for new 'Pokemon' to catch, with my pet Tabby cat. (Appropriately named 'Skitty'.) **

** Those were the good ole' days. Back when the only care in the world was what new episode the gang would go on next, and what new badge Ash would obtain...**

** I cried so hard when Misty left. I was a huge fan of her. But whenever May came into the picture, I moved on. She was great, and I found myself just as heartbroken when her and Max left.**

** I lost my touch with Pokemon for a while after the first two or three seasons ended. Life was really hectic, but one day my friend came over and we decided to watch one of the new early morning episodes.**

** I immediately became attracted to Dawn's character. She was very unique and bubbly and quite refreshing for the show. I absolutely adored her character interaction with Ash. Those two were too cute. **

** I never watched every episode of the DP season I could, but towards the end I missed a lot of episodes. Turns out, I apparently missed the one where Ash, Dawn, and Brock all go separate ways. :/ That's probably for the best, though. Saved me the tears. **

** I've watched some of the newest episodes, but I have yet to truly get into them, like I had all the other seasons. Ash's new character design is pretty freaking awesome, but that's the only change I have liked this season. **

** Personally I don't like Iris or Cilan, mainly because I know nothing about them or there characters. I guess I just can't get past the whole Dawn and Ash separation thing. Once a Pearlshipper, always one I suppose. **

** I happen to really miss Brock, though. Really miss him. **

** I guess that's the reason I wrote this. To let out my pent up Pearlshipping feelings. I so wish they would meet up again, which I hear they will sometime soon. (That is **_**certainly**_** an episode I am excited to see!) But until then, I shall get my daily dose of AshxDawn fluff through Fanfiction and DeviantArt. Like all the other fan girls and guys do. :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly. This is actually my first Pearlshipping fic, so yeah. I really don't have the credibility for these two. :P ****I also don't own the song used, which is called Kissing in Cars by Pierce The Veil. :)))**

**Faith In Love**

_ As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see. The first time I've seen love, and the last I'll ever need. You remind her that your future would be nothing without her. _

Brown eyes fluttered open, as Ash Ketchum awoke ready to start the day. He glanced beside him and a smile grazed his lips as he caught a glimpse of the sleeping angel beside him.

He couldn't help but admire the gorgeous girl asleep beside him. She was simply breathtaking like this. Blue hair scattered across her pillow, pale skin glowing in the light of the new day, and a ghost of a smile across those kissable lips.

He lay there watching her for a little while longer, before her eyes began to flutter, and soon those stunning Sapphire orbs were revealed to the world.

She sat up and stretched a bit, unaware of his intense gaze upon her. Soon she noticed, and smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Ash." She spoke softly.

"Morning, beautiful." He replied, sitting up and pulling the young woman into his lap.

He buried his head into her deep locks, and deeply inhaled. She smelled like cherries. He grinned. Some things never changed.

"You know what today is, right?" The woman asked. He could sense the hope in her voice, mixed in with fear. He laughed softly at that. She was worried he had forgotten. As if he could ever forget such a wonderful occasion.

"Three years. How could I possibly forget?"

He noticed how she sighed happily at that. She visibly seemed to brighten at the fact that he had remembered.

"Three years." She confirmed, looking back at him.

_Three years. _Three **amazing **years. Three years since he had finally worked up the nerve to ask for her hand. Three years since she walked down the isle, and gotten married to the love of her life.

"Three perfect years. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. My future would be nothing without you." He leaned down, planting a soft kiss to her lips.

_Never lose her. I'm afraid, better think of something good to say._

Looking back now, it's hard to believe there were ever any doubts.

He remembers back when they first met. It was like fate had brought them together. He had never expected her to have such a strong effect on him. It was like his whole world went from focusing around becoming the best Pokemon trainer, to focusing on her. Dawn.

He's not sure when the change occurred. It was as if he had been hit with thundershock! All of a sudden his whole perspective on things was changed. Suddenly he wouldn't let her go. No, he couldn't. He couldn't lose her, he refused to. She was different, special. She was his and he was determined to keep it that way.

He remembers the time he left. The time he actually left her behind. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about back then. He left. He_ left_ her.

He could have lost her. He realizes that he had his reasons, and they all needed to go there separate ways. But not a day went by that she wasn't on his mind. Invading his every thought, every dream, everything.

He was heartbroken to find out that she had missed him too. It was kind of ironic in a way. He was happy to know she thought of him, but was pained to know that he had hurt her and that she was missing him...

They had exchanged notes every week. Updating one another on what new adventures they had been on. He told her of new badges he had won, and she told him about new ribbons she had obtained.

He remembers the last letter he had ever written her. It was the one that had changed everything. He had heard that she was coming to Uneva to visit him and had decided that he should tell her before she came. It would be easier that way. That way, if she rejected him, she would stay in Sinnoh. He wouldn't have to face her, and she wouldn't break his heart face-to-face.

He pondered for hours on what to write, how to explain what she did to him, how to tell her how great she truly was. He stayed up night after night, running on about two or three hours of sleep, thinking of how to tell her. Iris and Cilan were very concerned for him, but he brushed them off, insisting that he had to find the absolute _**perfect **_thing to say.

He thought and thought, and suddenly it had hit him. He didn't have to spend hours on end pouring out all of his pent up feelings. All of it could be summed up in four words. He carefully scrawled them down onto the paper.

I've always loved you.

-Ash

She never wrote back. He was starting to believe that she didn't feel the same way. He thought she had rejected him and he had lost her. Forever.

Until that one fateful day. It was springtime, and the air was cool and the scenery was beautiful. It was a clear and sunny day.

He heard a knock at the front door of the cabin him the gang had been staying in. He quickly called over his shoulder to Iris and Cilan, "I'll get it!"

He never in a million years would've guessed that it would have been her.

He didn't even get the chance to speak before her lips were on his. Her arms went around his neck, and his encircled her tiny waist.

It was like they were meant to be that way. They fit together like a puzzle piece.

He could've stayed that way forever, but the need for air soon became overtook them. When they parted, she whispered those four sweet words that made his heart leap into his throat.

"I love you too, Ash."

_ Well, it's all been done more than once, so I'll keep on trying. Oh God, don't let me be the only one who says... No! At the top of our lungs. There's no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone, then there's faith in love._

From then on things were different. Better. They made plans to meet up and visit each other every couple weeks and soon Dawn decided to travel alongside him once again. Dawn became great friends with Iris and Cilan. Everything was wonderful.

Ash had never been so thankful for a second chance before. He used to have petty crushes on Misty and May. But they had slipped out of his fingertips.

Looking back now, he's glad they did. If they hadn't of, he would've never met Dawn. He couldn't imagine life without her.

She was different. She enlighted him and brought out a side in him that noone else could. He loved everything about her. She was beautiful, inside and out. She was like a drug, and he was addicted.

She was the one. There was no denying it. She always had been.

_ She was always the one. I'll repeat it again, the one. No such thing as too young. Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in. Call me crazy. I've always tried to remind her that the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster.  
I'm afraid, that I've thrown it all away..._

They got married at the age of seventeen. People said they were too young. That they didn't know what true love really was. But he knew, and so did she.

He'll never forget how she looked when she walked down that isle. Curly blue hair cascading behind her, her bright Sapphire eyes gleaming. She had a huge smile on her face, her perfect straight teeth shining like diamonds.

She was breathtaking. There were no words to describe how he felt that day. The luckiest man in the world? Try universe. Galaxy. Anywhere and everywhere. He was the luckiest.

Anybody who has ever said nobody's perfect has obviously never seen her.

The future was bright for him, because he knew Dawn would be in it. She gave him a reason to live Throughout all the disaster, she was there. By his side through it all.

Live is too short. He needed her to spend it with. After all those nights staying up late, horrified that he had thrown away his one chance at happiness, he couldn't believe he was really there. Marrying her. Marrying Dawn.

_ No! At the top of our lungs. There's no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone... No, at the top of our lungs. There's no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone..._

Looking back now, he finds it funny how so many people doubted them. There were rumors of how they would end up getting a divorce soon after, but they never did. They knew what true love was.

There was no such thing as too young.

Second chances were always something he was grateful for. Thank Archeus he got one with her. Without her his life would be pointless, she gave him a reason to believe. She helped make him who he was today, and helped him be a stronger trainer. She helped him accomplish his dreams, step by step she was there.

_No. Well, repeat it again. There's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave us alone. Cause' there's faith in love... _

Dawn smiled and kissed her husband back. "I love you." She grinned at him.

"I love you more, baby." He whispered against her lips, before capturing her in another searing kiss.

This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. With her. Spending every waking moment with her. Holding her, kissing her, touching her, making her feel special and wanted.

He could see them down the road, with a family. A couple miniature Pokemon trainers and coordinators running around.

They would eventually grow old together, and die together. That was alright with him, he would die happy. With her in his arms. That was the perfect way to go.

_ If you kiss me goodnight, I'll know everything is alright. Second chances won't leave us alone, won't leave us alone. Cause' there's faith in love..._

They spent the rest of the day like that. Sharing memories, and discussing the future. He took her out to dinner, and made love to her underneath the stars. Knowing that with her, the future was bright.

He kissed her goodnight, and he know that no matter what anyone said, and no matter what possibly happened it would all be alright in the end.

After all, _**there is faith in love.**_

__**I find this fic much sweeter if you're listening to the song while reading it. :3 Gosh, I adore those two. **

** I would appreciate some reviews, if you wouldn't mind. Flames are rather pointless, but constructive critisism is welcome! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so there is always room for improvement! :)**

** I hope you all enjoyed it, and maybe it brightened your day. It was a joy to write. **

** Thank you all, and don't forget to review! **

** ~KittyKatTitan**


End file.
